


As Universes begin to Cross

by FinnieFalcon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Multi, Tibia honest the original character is NOT Sans' girlfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnieFalcon/pseuds/FinnieFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters are known to have various magical abilities. Even their bodies were completely made out of magic. Humans, on the other hand, are composed of physical matters. Which almost sentenced them the inability of learning or using magic.<br/>Almost.<br/>Among the six humans that had fallen into the underground. They might vary from age and gender, but nothing more than that.<br/>But what if...what if the next human is different?<br/>What if the human <strong>knows</strong> magic?</p><p> </p><p>  <em> The small figure that was walking towards the sentry station was......a skeleton?!</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>‘I’m not dead am I?’</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	As Universes begin to Cross

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fiction I ever write in English, yay!  
> So yeah, English isn't my first language, which means there are probably a LOT of errors because it was not beta-ed.  
> Feel free to catch these errors xD
> 
> The original character is mine and she is from another fandom. I just think it is interesting to drag her over to Undertale and see what will happen.
> 
> I'm bad at tagging, so I will leave as it is for now. I will add more tags in the future.  
> And trust me, more universes, too. :]
> 
> Enjoy!

Traveling across universes sounds like a bizarre idea. If you would ever mention it to a normal person, they might laugh at your joke, or call the institution because you are insane, or both.

To herself, though, it couldn’t be considered as a rare thing anymore. After they screwed up the time and space in her own universe. Things had been strange. Every once a while she and her friends will get teleported into another universe. Sometimes it was just one of their alternative universes. Other times, however, it will be some crazy universes that she can never image. The last time when it happened, she got thrown into a universe where humans were non-existent. That was fun to watch.

Fortunately, non of these teleports are permanent. There is always a way for her to come back. Usually by fixing the anomaly in that particular universe. She didn’t complain-to maintain balance between worlds is her job after all.

With that being said, she was not surprised at all when her head is suddenly spinning.

“Oh...Here we go again.” She said before the void dragged her in.

Although she was mentally prepared for this situation, it doesn’t mean she is capable to control where of how she gets in this universe. When she was finally about to see some lights, she crash landed on the ground, hard, face first.

She was about to groan loudly, but was muzzled by some sort of wet substance. This strange sensation was soon followed by the freezing cold that was numbing her face. She pushed herself up from the ground and wiped her face with her arm. It was snow.

‘At least I know I’m in somewhere cold.‘ She thought as she looked around. Apparently she was in a forest-like place, with pine trees stretching towards the end of the horizon. Is this a human world, or something else? She questioned since she couldn’t sense any human energies around this place. It might also just be that this is a low-populated place.

Without any human figure present, she decided to wander around a bit until she sees some sort of living creature. At the same time coming up an introduction that is plausible-yes,plausible.

Based on her past experience, there are only certain things that you can tell the locals before they decided to burn you alive. This “certain things” varies from species to species. It also depends on the world setting. If the world is more magic-orientated, telling them more or showing them some power is no big deal. If the world is pure science, then she will have to be very careful about herself. Among all the information about her, some of them are essential: Her name is Kikin a 20-year-old female. Identifies as a human. As why she’s here.....let’s just say that she’s lost for now.

Satisfied of her lines, Kikin moved forward. This place is for sure a cold one. Although she’s not too afraid of cold compare to her other friends, this is definitely too much with her current clothing: A bright red long coat with gold encryption on it. Underneath was a long-sleeved short dress that was a little darker than her coat. She was glad that she’s wearing boots and leggings, or she might freeze herself to death before she even accomplishes anything. Just kidding, if the situation gets out of control, she could always light up a fireball or two. Kikin is a mage, a student of humans that live far from the modern society and practices magic. That is the information that she will keep to herself before figuring out how this universe works.

Kikin stopped herself from walking after she saw an unnatural structure not far from her. She sneaked forward, then hide herself behind a large pine tree. Seemed like it was a lightly paved road with a small wooden table sitting next to it. The table was not too large, one person is good enough to cover eighty-percent of its space. She looked at it more closely, it kind of resembles a...sentry post?

So there are people living here after all. Kikin double checked her surroundings, making sure that there are no other things around this sentry post, then ran behind it. The back of it was nothing special. It had a chair and that was about it. There were also a lot of red bottles underneath.

“...What are these bottles?” Kikin picked one up. It looked like one of the condiments she will see in a restaurant, and it’s red. So...ketchup? She brought one up close and smelled it. Yup, ketchup it is. If there were ketchup bottles in a sentry post, then whoever lives here must be a human! She led out a happy sigh in her mind. That means she doesn’t have to deal with strange creatures in this run, doesn’t she?

Kikin stood up and turned towards the road. Having a road in this place means a settlement is probably not far from here. If she keeps following this road, she should be good.

It was when Kikin was debating about which side is she going that she heard steps coming from her left. She quickly crouched down and hide herself behind another pine tree and peaked at the incoming figure. However, among from every creature to every costume she could possibly think of, it was none of the above.

The small figure that was walking towards the sentry post was......a skeleton?!

‘I’m not dead am I?’ Kikin asked silently. At the same time realizing that she just jinxed herself from the previous conclusion that she had made. Forget about the humans. She thought and instead checking this skeleton.

It was rather small compared to a normal human skeleton. Only about as tall as a ten-year-old child. However, based on the way it wanders around the forest, it doesn’t look like one. It is wearing a blue jacket and white shirt underneath. It also wears a black sport short with white stripes on it. Last but not least, a white pair of slippers.

Kikin quickly pulled her head back before it could notice her. She was still not sure what kind of creatures inhabits this world, but skeletons are surely one of them. Now she just had to figure out how to get out of this place before things get worse.

“Hey ya, you can come out behind that tree. I don’t bite.” Kikin heard a low voice, it has to be the skeleton since there were no other things around them, she double-checked. Seemed like she was caught, then. She guessed she underestimated this skeleton’s senses.

But what should she do now? Just coming out like this? What if they attack humans? It doesn’t mean she can’t fight, but she’d rather not. Or......

“I’m sorry. I was just lost around here.” She said in a startled tone, then slowly walked away from the pine tree. Facing the skeleton.

“Heh, tibia honest, I wasn’t expecting another skeleton around here.” It led out a small chuckle.

‘I hope skeleton is not an almost extinct species.’ She thought.

Before Kikin decided to come out, she cast an illusion magic that could fake her appearance. In this case, she faked herself as a skeleton. It was a lot easier than she thought since humans already have skeletons underneath their body. The structure is the same. All she needed to do was change her appearance a little. She also changed up her clothing-She was wearing a dark blue head scarf that covered half of her face. A dark blue cape covered her up to her thigh. She also changed the color of her leggings and boots to blue. All of these were illusions, of course. The more covered she is, the less motion illusion she had to create while moving. This was a strategy.

Her next train of thought regarding what to do next, however, was derailed by a sudden realization-

“Was...that a pun?” She asked quietly.

“Yeah, don’t you think it is- ’humerus’?”

Kikin couldn’t control herself but laughed loudly. Although she’s not good at making puns, but she’s definitely a lover of it.

“Ya seemed to like it don’t you?” The skeleton said, ”By the way, the name’s Sans, Sans the skeleton. What’s your name? ”

Ouch, that was a hard one. Since they are not human, they probably had some strange naming mechanics that she’s not familiar of. If Kikin told Sans her real name, Sans might look through her illusion.

“Honestly....I can’t remember. I can’t really remember who I am or how I got here in the first place.” She answered. “Hmm...So you lost your memories is what you are saying?” Sans asked.

“I believe that was the case...You can call me whatever you wish since I don’t have one at the moment.” Kikin shrugged.

“How about ‘Helvetica’?” Sans said.

“’Helvetica’?” Wasn’t that a font name in computers? Kikin thought. At the same time remembered that there is a font called “Comic Sans”, too. Guess that was their naming traits.

“Sure thing. Sounds good to me.” Kikin nodded to Sans.

“Alright then, Tica. Ya want to hang out in my house for tonight? ‘s getting late.” Sans said.

“Are you...sure?” Kikin asked, ”I just met you like five minutes ago. Don’t you worry that I might be dangerous to you. ” Or simply put it another way, are you plotting something?

“Nah, someone who likes bad puns can’t be a bad monster. Plus I don’t think you have anywhere to go at the moment. Might as well.” Sans said.

“I...Thank you Sans.” Kikin replied. Although she was still somehow skeptical about the situation. This skeleton did have a point-She doesn’t have anywhere to go. So she decided to follow him and possibly get more information about this strange world.

“No worries. Let’s go, I know a shortcut.” Sans closed one eye socket at Kikin (how did a skeleton do that?), then grabbed her sleeve.

The next thing Kikin knew, she was in the void again.

‘Teleportation huh? This is going to be fun.’ She thought, as they were standing in front of a wooden house, and Sans opened the front door.


End file.
